


The Suit

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild S&M, Power Dynamics, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett never wearsthatsuit to work - until now.





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gorgeous suit Rhett wore to [The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duQY8AVbIIs&t=1s).

“Hey, I was thinking –” Link says as he steps back into their office. Rhett’s cough makes his head turn towards the couch and instantly, Link is on his knees, head bowed down, staring at the floor.

The reaction is almost unconscious, and it takes him a moment to understand why he’s suddenly on the floor.

Rhett is wearing _the suit_.

It’s the custom made, forest green one that Rhett wore a few years ago when they went to Fallon to promote their first novel. He never wears that suit to work. It’s the suit Rhett now only wears when they _play_.

Link’s heart is trying to beat out of his chest and he keeps swallowing as if that could calm him down.

_The door!_ Link realizes suddenly, with gut wrenching horror. The door is still open behind him. Anyone could walk by and see him like this.

“Rhett, we’re at wo-work…” Link stammers, his voice clearly trembling. His stomach twists and tightens – equally excited and terrified. Link’s palms are sweaty and he wants to swipe them on his jeans, but he can’t. His hands lay palms up and motionless on his legs – just like their supposed to be.

“Excuse me?” Rhett’s voice is a slow drawl with an edge of menace threaded into it. It sends shivers running down Link’s back. He’s done something wrong.

Link rolls back the tape in his head and almost chokes when he realizes his mistake.

“I meant sir! I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’ll let this one slide… If you do as I say.”

Link nods furiously.

“Good. I knew you’d be a good boy for me. Would you be a dear and get up, lock the door and get back where you were?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir,” Link stutters, and rushes up and to the door. The lock clicking soothes his nerves only a little, and when he’s kneeling back on the floor his heart has barely slowed down.

“Look at me, “ Rhett orders and Link gaze shifts up from the floor. Rhett is leaning against the headrest, arm slung casually on top of it, legs spread wide. He’s not wearing the jacket, it’s draped on the couch cushion next to him. He’s not wearing a tie either and a few of the shirts top buttons are unbuttoned. Link sees barely any of this; his eyes zero into Rhett’s crotch and the way his pants strain to keep his very apparent erection confined. Link licks his lips.

“Color, baby?” Rhett asks, the look in his green-gray eyes softening for a moment.

Link closes his eyes, to properly think on it. _Do I wanna do this at work?_ Even with the door locked, it seems very risqué. Link is not known for his ability to keep quiet. 

But Rhett’s there in the suit and Link’s never said no to him when he’s wearing that. Link trusts him, implicitly. He would never do anything to hurt Link or embarrass him in front of their employees. Link opens his eyes and meets Rhett’s gaze.

“Green,” Link says and swallows as heat pools in his belly in anticipation.

“Good. Come to me.”

Link starts to get up, but is stopped by Rhett’s frown and growl.

“Sir?” Link asks, voice wavering again. _Did I mishear him?_

“Did I give you permission to get up?” Rhett asks slowly, steely gaze trained on Link, who’s still in a half crouched position.

Oh.

Link slinks back down and gets on his hands and knees. He’s off his game; they usually only do this at home. Something about the change in setting is making him forget the rules that he usually knows in his sleep. 

Link crawls towards the couch. Rhett’s licking his lips and palming himself, watching Link move awkwardly across the floor. Link sees his eyes glaze over with lust as he settles between his legs.

“There you go. Wasn’t that hard, was it?” Rhett says with a huff.

Link shakes his head.

Rhett moves, straightens out of the lean he’s been in and reaches for his jacket. Link doesn’t turn his head, but follows the motion with his eyes. They open wide when he sees Rhett pull a black, sleek bit gag from the folds of it. It has a thick leather strap and the part you bite on is a cylindrical piece of silicone. Just looking at it makes Link’s mouth fill with saliva and his cock ache from arousal. Rhett weighs it in his palm and looks down at Link.

“Do you think you can control yourself or should we use this?” Rhett asks, as if he’s giving Link a choice. 

There is no choice, not really – unless he wants to stop.

Link has no desire to stop. He stares at the bit gag dreamily, like he can already taste it – he’s almost bouncing on his heels for it. He lets out a long whine. It’s low enough to not be heard outside of the office unless you would’ve been pressing your ear against the door, but it still sounds loud in the room. Rhett’s eyes flash and he tuts.

“I see. I better shut that pretty little mouth up, before the whole building knows that one of the bosses is a little loud-mouthed slut. But before I use this…” Rhett says, waving the gag in front of Link’s face. “I think I’ll use something else.”

Rhett lays the gag down on the cushion beside him and pops open his pants. He digs out his cock and gives it a few slow strokes, closing his eyes and hissing sharply from the pleasure. Link whines again, a taste of something new filling his mouth.

“Impatient?” Rhett asks with a low chuckle, but before Link can react, Rhett’s hand is in Link’s hair, pulling hard. Link yelps; the tug is sharp and sudden. He can feel his cock leaking into his boxer briefs as Rhett pulls him onto his cock and positions it against Link’s parted lips.

“Make me wet, baby.”

Link obeys. He dives for Rhett’s cock. He swallows it down; too keen to take a breath before it’s far down his throat and he sputters around it too soon for Rhett’s liking. Rhett tugs on his hair, pulls him off his cock, leaving an obscene string of spit between them. Link stares at it, transfixed on its gleam.

“Calm down. Take a breath. You’re gonna hurt yourself… And that’s _my job_.” Rhett yanks on his hair as the last words roll out his mouth and Link groans into the pain, his whole body electrified from it. He’s biting on his tongue not to scream.

Rhett lets go of him – leaving Link’s scalp tingly and pleasantly sore – and waves his hand indicating that Link can continue. This time he’s not as impatient; he breathes deep before wrapping his hand around the base of Rhett’s cock. He licks all around the head, eliciting small pleasured hums from above. When Link finally slips Rhett down his throat, he goes slowly, swallows around him, and makes him buck and shiver. Link stops just before his airway is cut off and stays there for a moment.

He loves the feeling of Rhett in his mouth like this. The fullness there is a reminder of another kind of fullness that almost always follows this one. Rhett’s head is whipped back, resting against the wall. His breathing is shallow and ragged. Link’s vision blurs and he draws in a labored breath through his nose. He’s starting to feel the familiar, blessed weightlessness that usually takes him over during play.

Link spurs back into movement when Rhett’s head rises back up. He backs up and bobs his head, rolling his tongue all over, making sure every inch of Rhett is shiny and wet. When he pops the cock off his mouth, he’s painfully hard and so ready to gagged and fucked that he almost wants to cry. He probably will, by the end of this, but that’s just part of the fun.

Rhett leans towards him and gently pets his head.

“Good boy. Now open wide.”

The bit goes between Link’s teeth. Rhett fastens it behind his head and Link rolls his tongue against it, testing the feel of it, enjoying the stretch of it at the corners of his mouth. He can already feel a dribble of saliva escaping his mouth and making its way down his jaw and neck. His cock jerks against its confines and Link feels impatient again – desperate to have Rhett inside him.

“Is that good?” Rhett ask and tests the tightness of the strap with a finger.

“Mmhmm,” Link mumbles through the gag. Rhett’s fingers grab his jaw and lift up his face.

“So fucking gorgeous, baby. Gonna fuck you raw. Now… Strip.”


End file.
